A Million Petty Souls
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: Okay...well, I guess no one like my story. Here I thought I was being unique and all with a Mamoru/Makoto story, but NO! No one likes my story...psh...I was even gonna' make it all cool with a sequel...won't you at least look it over?


Okay, so, as you can tell, this story is gonna' be a little different. Well, stuff to take note of, Mako is 19, which we all know makes Mamoru four years older, and, I've made her a MUCH darker person.one might call her gothic, should they choose to label. Mamoru is a practicing lawyer, and Mako was an artist for the magazine, Gothic Beauty.I'm assuming it's in Japan too..okay? Okay. On with the story.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It seemed now, as he looked back over the years, that he had made the mistake of never being there when she needed him, and, especially now, as he cast his gaze to the stone before him, a sweet remembrance carved into it's soft granite, he was not there when she needed him most.  
  
Bitterly, the rain bit at his face as he stood beneath the pale gray sky, on the roof of the building, where she lay. An interesting cemetery, yes, and it just didn't seem fitting for her, it didn't seem honorable. Damn her, damn the world, and damn the boat that sank, with her on it. Damn her for leaving him all alone. He let out a wistful sigh, and if you looked close enough, you could distinguish the tears from the rain. He looked back again, back at how it all came about, back to the memories that he often disregarded or buried. He felt slimy fingers, wet with rain slip between his.  
  
"Mamoru?" the sweet voice asked. She would never learn. The ondago haired girl waited for him to answer.but Mamoru, he just.reminisced.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ch.1-Good Friend Mamoru  
  
  
  
She just ran. She ran like the devil was coming, wishing to claim her as his own, and, like always, they rain poured in Tokyo. How could this have happened?! How could THIS be?! She ran without looking, through the streets, ignoring the honking cars, down the alleys, tripping over a cat now and then, and finally, into a person in the cross walk. She fell down, as always her balance betrayed her in the most dreadful of times. And, she sat, cold, and wet in the rain, her hair fallen limp and wet after escaping from the hair-band, which usually kept it back, but it had broken with her anger.but anger, it was only a second emotion. The many councilors she had gone through had taught her that, and now, as she sat in the middle of the cross walk, covered with water and mud, the tears came, just slow drools, but they were there. Only two people remained in the pedestrian lane, as the cars honked all around, but she ignored them, and shivered once. Suddenly, much to her alluring dismay, the rain stopped, and something caught her eyes, a hand? A hand, with long, marble like digits, elegant in their own waited for her to accept the invitation. With an unsteady hand, she grasped it with her own, who was this person? She finally let her eyes wander up, elated to see the warm smile and face contorted in only the most sincere worry.  
  
"Mako, let's get out of the street." Easily, she complied with his demand, him carrying her gently, squeezing her hand. They landed upon the other side of the street.  
  
"Mako," his gentle voice spoke, "Where are you going? Are you alright?" He reached up with a gentle hand, as she let her pale eyes, gloomy with despair never leave his own, his tender smile emanating with curious worry. He touched the tears on her cheeks ever so gently. She jerked away, with a loud whimper. The tears came stronger now, and she tried to dodge around him. She began to sprint, but, with fluid motions, he caught her wrist, spinning her to face him, and grasping her shoulders with both hands, desperately searching her face. He dropped the umbrella.  
  
"Mako, you have to tell me what's wrong!" His words were harsh, and vexed.  
  
"Let me go!" her eyes bore strong emotions, and as she gazed upon him, his dark hair catching in his lush eyelashes, the emotion was hate.  
  
"No. What's the matter?!"  
  
-Crack-  
  
She had slapped him. Shocking him away from her, stumbling slightly. The rain still fell. Her head fell to pieces, she had slapped him, a worried friend. She had slapped Mamoru. How could she? How could he have done this to her, though? Her thoughts drifted back, and with a few backward steps, the world around her tripped itself black. She just couldn't handle herself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Makoto?" No.I don't want to get up, she thought tenderly.  
  
"Mako?" she remembered now.Mamoru! She rolled her body over, where was she? She was so cold. It took much more effort than she remembered to open her eyes, and as she did, they burned lightly. For a moment, the world was fuzzy, but it cleared itself to visible shapes, and, once more that concerned face was watching her. Damn him, she thought bitterly. She felt like a truck had hit her.  
  
"Mamoru?" he gave her a gentle smile. She felt awful, she reached up to grasp her throat, it was soar. She squirmed for a moment, feeling nauseous, her wet clothes hurting her burning skin. Slowly, warily this time, he reached his hand up, laying the back of his palm against her cheek, she had a dire fever.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, her voice ragged, she had made herself ill, she now realized.  
  
"I brought you to my apartment. You lost it for a bit, but you seem to be a little better, however, you have a fever. We need to get you out those wet clothes." She obliged gladly, sitting up. Her head spun, and shakily, she stood, stumbling back to a nearly sitting position on the couch, but Mamoru had caught her; now cradling her in the crook of his arm.  
  
"You all right?" he asked, his eyes concerned, and his voice a slight quiver.  
  
"I think so." In a rush, he had lifted her up, carrying her in a cradle.  
  
"You shouldn't walk, you're really sick it seems, we need to take you to the doctor's." Makoto sighed, as he walked down the hall with her bundled in his arms.  
  
"I can't." She said, in a soft, rueful tone, "I have no insurance." Mamoru stopped for a moment.  
  
"What?" he cast his eyes into hers, what was going on? "Mako, you better tell me the whole story, what's going on with you?" They had reached his room, and now, he had sat her down on the end of his bed, where she had found it easier to curl into a small ball, than sit upright, her head was pounding just to strong. She sighed, as he began to rummage through his closet for something she could where, with his back turned to her, he asked her to lay it all out to him. Makoto sighed.  
  
"Well."she sneezed. "I lost my job, about a month ago, and, as you probably realized, there isn't much of a need for gothic artists. Not a single magazine in Japan would hire me. I lived poorly as it was, well enough, but, not great, and, so I could eat, I cancelled my insurance, which should of gone with the job, but, you know, glitch in the system. Last week, I was given a notice that I needed to leave my apartment, since I can't pay rent, and.I had no where to go." She sniffled her nose, her tears came back again, but, he could not see in his current state.  
  
"Oh, Mako, why didn't you tell any of us? We would have helped!" her sobs finally caught his attention. He turned to face her.  
  
"Mako?" now, he was worried again, her face buried with the blanket. He wandered to her, a shirt in his hand, and, he kneeled, placing a hand on her wet head.  
  
"Mako, what's really the matter?" she turned her head up slightly, just enough for an eye to peek out at him.  
  
"I got a call from Shinozaki the next day, and I told him what was going on, and, like the good friend he always is.was," Mamoru instantly figured it out  
  
"Oh, Mako." But let her continue before the consoling began.  
  
".He offered his apartment to me, saying how he would love for me to stay with him, and how great it would be to live with your best friend. Well, I obliged the offer, and packed up all my stuff by the next day. This afternoon, I got a call.and, they told me, Shinozaki.he, he had died in a hit and run accident.and, I lost it." Her voice faded with those last words and she became a crying mess, shaking upon the bed with wracking sobs. Mamoru's heart broke then, and he scooped her up, hugging her gently, and rocking her like a scared child. And when she said his name, that gentle, "Thank you, Mamoru." He knew she had to be here, with him. He would be her new home.  
  
"Mako, I want you to stay with me."  
  
~~*~~  
  
She tenderly glanced at him from across the glass elevator, his eyes cast outwards, to the bustling city before and below him. Once more, he was thinking of her. She had thought that her and Mamoru were always meant to be together, who'd of thought that Makoto, her best friend would have come in the way, and now, without her, he wanted no one. Not even sweet Usagi, which he had once claimed to love, but she couldn't exactly blame Makoto, no.at the time when they 'got together', she and Mamoru were having trouble, broken up for a time, and, Makoto had really meant no harm, and would have never played on her emotions without Mamoru of making the first move. She reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes, but, he sneered her away, she really couldn't hold his actions against him right now, he needed to just be volatile, perhaps, in few days, he'd be a bit better. He always did get better.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Next Chapter: More flashbacks, what exactly brought the two together, or the start of it, at least, and where Usagi is during it all.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked it, at least so far. I figured it was time someone wrote a Mamoru/Makoto story; I've never seen one. Well, any of you who know of one, I would appreciate it greatly if you sent me the link.(DaftRockstar@aol.com). Always, Review! 


End file.
